Denial III
by kenpogirl
Summary: Callie and Erica's relationship goes through new highs and lows. Can they hang on to their relationship and each other?


**Disclaimer : **As always, I do not own the show or the characters. They still belong to Shonda Rhimes and ABC. No copyright infringement intended. I'm just having fun.

**Author's Note: **Ok, so by now, you geniuses who let Brooke Smith get away must already know how I feel about_ that_ decision. ("Incredible job on the "leaves" scene, Brooke. Now, pack your bags." What the hell was _**that**_???) Well, here's how good the storyline could have been if you would have had the _**guts**_ to see it through. Are you getting that sinking feeling in the pits of your stomachs yet???????

**Denial - Part 3**

**Scene 1**

Five hours after leaving the cancer research fundraiser, Callie wakes up in bed in the dark after only one hour of sleep. At the first instant of consciousness, her eyes automatically fly to her left ring finger and an enormous smile spreads across her face as she gazes upon her engagement ring. She feels the warm body curled into her back and her heart soars. It is still sinking in that Erica proposed to her. She never thought she'd live to see the day. Not in a million years. Yet, it was true. It _had_ happened and Callie is elated. She gently caresses the arm that Erica has wrapped around her waist from behind. In her sleep, Erica snuggles closer into Callie and holds her tighter, causing Callie to sigh happily. She turns her face slightly towards Erica behind her.

**CALLIE **(whispering dreamily)**: **"Rubia, te prometo que yo te voy a cuidar, y a proteger, y hacerte feliz a ti tambien. (Blondie, I promise I'm going to take care of you, protect you, and make you happy, too)."

With that, Callie carefully picks up Erica's hand and kisses it before replacing it and covering it with her own hand. She then closes her eyes and drifts off to sleep once again, safe and warm in her lover's embrace.

_____________________________**Scene 2**________________________________

Five hours later, Callie and Erica walk in the doors of Seattle Grace Hospital together with new resolve regarding their relationship. As they make their way down the hall, Erica keeps a hand affectionately on Callie's back. Webber, Bailey, Christina, Alex, Izzie, Lexie, Derek, Mark, and Meredith are gathered around the nurses' station and see the pair coming down the hall. As the group watches the couple approach, knowing glances and whispers are exchanged. Callie and Erica reach the desk and step away from each other, Callie towards Meredith and Christina, Erica towards Webber, Bailey, Derek, and Mark.

**MEREDITH **(expectantly)** : **"Hey, Callie. How are you?"

Meredith and Christina surround Callie.

**CALLIE **(looking around the desk, gathering charts and a pen, smiling at Meredith):

"Hey, Mer. I'm good. How are you?"

**MEREDITH : **"I'm allright."

**CHRISTINA **(expectantly)** : **"Sooooo…what's up, Cal?"

**CALLIE **(shrugging non-chalantly, never taking her eyes off of her charts)** : **"Eeh, not much."

**MEREDITH : **"What's… new and exciting these days?"

**CALLIE **(non-chalantly, still not looking up from her charts)** : **"Oh… this and that."

**CHRISTINA **(exasperated, no longer able to stand the suspense, whispering, but loud enough for all to hear anyway) : "So are you and Hahn getting it on, or what?"

Callie turns her head to look at Erica and finds the blonde watching her with a huge smile.

**CALLIE **(muttering to herself, but is heard by Christina and Meredith anyway)** : **"You don't know the half of it."

**MEREDITH **(whispering, very interested)** : **"What do you mean we don't know the half of it?"

At that moment, Callie puts down the chart in her left hand and Meredith notices the brunette's left ring finger. Her eyes grow wide and her jaw drops.

**MEREDITH **(very excitedly with a gasp)** : **"Callie, that can't be what I think it is. No freakin' way!"

**CALLIE **(smiling) : "Way."

**CHRISTINA **(spotting the ring for herself, impulsively shouting) : "YOU AND HAHN ARE _**ENGAGED**_????"

All noise ceases instantly in the whole corridor as Christina's voice resonates throughout the entire floor. All heads turn towards Callie.

**CALLIE **(smiling broadly, giving Erica an adoring look) : "Yep."

**MEREDITH **(grabbing Callie and drawing her into a hug)** : **"Oh, my God! This is so exciting!"

Meredith and Callie part and Callie turns toward Christina.

**CHRISTINA **(shocked)** : **"I… You… uh…"

**CALLIE **(looking at Christina intently, solidly grasping Christina's upper arms)**: **"Christina, pull yourself together. I can't have my maid-of-honor freaking out on me."

Christina shakes the cobwebs out of her head and comes to.

**CHRISTINA (**touched, speaking softly) : "I'm the maid-of-honor? Really?"

**CALLIE : **"Who else is going to help me whip this circus into shape?"

Christina smiles, steps towards Callie, and hugs her.

**CHRISTINA **(coming out of the hug, the power now going to her head, speaking to no one in particular, dancing in celebration) : "Oooooooh, yeah. I'm the _maid-of-honor_, fool. How ya like me now?"

**WEBBER **(after hearing the conversation between Callie, Meredith and Christina, excitedly, pulling Erica in for a hug)** : **"Wow! Erica, that's great. Congratulations."

**ERICA **(hugging Webber)** : **"Thank you, Richard."

When Webber has released Erica, Derek steps up and takes his turn hugging the blonde.

**DEREK** **: **"Congratulations, Erica. You've got a great girl, there. Take care of her."

**ERICA **: "Thanks, Derek." (nodding towards Meredith) "You, too, huh?"

Derek looks at Meredith (who is still huddled with Callie and Christina), smiles, and nods as he steps back from Erica. Bailey steps towards Erica with open arms.

**BAILEY **(cheerfully, almost dancing)** : **"Heeeeeey!" (enveloping Erica in her arms) "G'on with your bad self, girl."

Erica returns Bailey's hug with a laugh. Bailey steps away and Mark approaches cautiously, holding up his fist horizontally for Erica to "pound it". Erica looks at him skeptically.

**MARK **(trying to bury the hatchet)** : **"Hey, look. I concede defeat. You got her. You won, ok?"

Erica glances over at Callie who looks back at Erica with pleading, puppy-dog eyes. Erica is unable to deny her fiancée anything, not even peace with Mark Sloan. The blonde rolls her to-die-for blue eyes and sighs with irritation. Finally, she turns back to Mark and quickly "pounds" his fist with her own.

**ERICA **(with a satisfied smirk)** : **"Damn right, I did." 

Having gotten the excitement momentarily out of her system, Christina meekly approaches Erica.

**CHRISTINA **(putting a hand gingerly on Erica's arm, smiling) **: **"Congratulations, Erica."

**ERICA **(stoically looking at the hand that Christina has placed on her arm, then back at Christina with a serious expression)** : **"So now because I'm engaged to your friend and you're going to be maid-of-honor at my wedding all of a sudden you feel free to disregard formalities in the workplace?"

**CHRISTINA **(averting her eyes, looking mortified and penitent)** : **"No, of course not, Dr. Hahn. I'm terribly sorry."

**ERICA **(face breaking into a big smile and laughing, affectionately tapping Christina's arm) : "Lighten up, Christina. I'm just yanking your chain."

**CHRISTINA **(laughing with relief) : "Oh."

**CALLIE **(sarcastically, speaking to Christina while playfully shoving Erica)** : **"Oooh, yeah. She's been aaaaaall about the jokie jokes lately." (narrowing her eyes at Erica in mock anger as she continues to address Christina, but maintaining a smile) "Don't worry, Chris. She and I are going to have a little _chat_ about this later."

Erica laughs happily and then turns back to Christina.

**ERICA : **"Yang, let me see you over here for a minute, please."

Christina follows Erica around the corner to an empty hallway.

**CHRISTINA **(turning to Erica)** : **"Yes?"

**ERICA **(slightly uncomfortable)** : **"Uh, look, I realize that I've been singling you out from the get-go for harsh treatment for no real reason, and that has been completely unfair to you. I think it was because you reminded me too much of myself when I was a resident, and it was hitting a little too close to home for me, but it was wrong of me to take that out on you. I owe you an apology for that and I assure you that I'm going to rectify the situation. Now, while I won't give you special privileges just because you happen to be my fiancée's best friend and maid-of-honor, what I will do is stop being unfair to you and level the playing field for you. Is that acceptable?"

**CHRISTINA **(happily stunned)** : **"Y-yes, of course, Dr. Hahn."

**ERICA **(resolutely)** : **"Good. Done."

Erica holds her hand out to Christina and the resident shakes it eagerly. The two women turn to head back to the nurses' station.

**ERICA **(frowning as she walks)** : **"I'll even let you in on the best surgeries of you stop Callie from making the whole wedding _pink_!"

Christina chuckles as they rejoin their colleagues at the nurses' station.

**ERICA **(calling to Callie from a distance)** : **"Cal?"

When she's gotten Callie's attention, Erica tilts her head in the other direction signaling for Callie to come with her. As Callie heads towards Erica, the others bombard her with random calls of "Aaaawww!" and "Woooooohoooo!"

**CALLIE **(good-naturedly, smiling and shaking her head)** : **"Get over yourselves, people!"

Callie follows Erica into an empty on-call room and locks the door behind them. Then she turns and walks to Erica.

**CALLIE **(lovingly putting her arms around Erica's neck)** : **"Alone at last."

Erica favors Callie with a bright smile as she wraps her arms around her lover's waist and gives her a soft kiss.

**CALLIE **(giving Erica a loving look) : "I'm so proud of you for dropping your feud with Mark."

Erica's expression says, "Whatever!"

**ERICA **(with a hint of disgust)** : **"Yeah, well, he's still an ape."

Callie can't help but laugh.

**CALLIE **(seriously)** : **"So, are you ok with everyone knowing?"

**ERICA **(amused)** : **"Yeah, I'm allright. I've just never been hugged so many times in a row by so many different people before in my life."

**CALLIE **(laughing)** : **"Well, you better get used to it because you have to meet my family and we're Cuban. Hugging and kissing is our thing."

**ERICA **(laughing and smiling, looking lovingly into Callie's eyes)** : **"Ok. Well, speaking of hugging and kissing, I have to go do my rounds and I just wanted to do some hugging and kissing with my _favorite_ Cuban before I go."

**CALLIE **(suddenly looking around the room urgently)** : **"Gloria Estefan is here?"

As both women laugh, Callie leans in and gives Erica a kiss that leaves them both weak. The couple clings to each other tightly for several seconds, their faces buried in each other's necks. Finally, Callie pulls back, stares adoringly into Erica's eyes, and softly strokes the blonde's cheek with the backs of her fingers.

**CALLIE **(whispering) **: "**I'll see you at lunch, blue eyes." (giving Erica one final kiss) "I love you."

**ERICA **(melting, sighing happily)** : **"I love you, too, baby."

As Erica watches Callie unlock the door and walk out, she thinks to herself, _You have no idea just how much._

___________________________**Scene 3**________________________________

Two days later, Callie has now officially moved into Erica's apartment and the couple is spending a romantic night in alone. Soft music is playing in the background and candlelight emanates through the otherwise dark room. The two women are snuggled together on the couch kissing when Callie suddenly pulls away.

**CALLIE **(disturbed)** : **"Whoa. Whoa. Do you notice anything off here?"

**ERICA **(concerned) **: **"What?"

**CALLIE **(looking troubled)** : **"There's something really wrong with this picture."

**ERICA **(still concerned)** : **"What is it?"

**CALLIE **(face breaking into a huge smile)** : **"I'm wearing a ring and you're not." (digging into her pocket and coming up with a small jewelry box) "We have to fix that immediately."

Callie opens the box to reveal a stunning classic-cut diamond ring.

**ERICA **(smiling brightly, shaking her head in disbelief, whispering)** : **"Callie…"

**CALLIE **(looking very self-satisfied as she slips the ring on Erica's left ring-finger and then kissing the blonde's hand, flirtatiously)** : **"Well, you didn't really think that I was going to let my knockout, cardio-goddess of a fiancée roam free around all those gorgeous women in the hospital every day without letting them all know that she belongs to _me_, did you?"

**ERICA **(giving Callie and adoring look and touching her cheek)** :** "I love you."

**CALLIE : **"I love you, too." (leaning in and kissing Erica softly) "And don't you forget it."

Callie reaches over and tickles Erica. Erica jumps back and grabs Callie's hand to stop her. They both giggle and then Erica pulls Callie in, takes the brunette in her arms, and resumes kissing her.

**___________________________Scene 4_____________________________**

The next day, Izzie and George are walking down the hall together, engrossed in conversation, having just heard the news that Callie and Erica are not only a couple, but an _engaged _couple.

**IZZIE : **"As far as Erica is concerned, well… whatever, but I never would have thought that Callie was… you know… _gay_."

Izzie says the word as if it a curse.

**GEORGE : **"I'm humiliated that my ex-wife is batting for the other team now. How can I show my face around here now? Why do they have to let everyone know, anyway? I don't know why they have to flaunt their relationship in front of everybody. "

**IZZIE : **"Really. Nobody wants to see that."

As the two friends walk through a piece of hallway that criss-crosses with another, neither sees Callie standing behind a wall waiting for an elevator. They continue down the hall, never noticing Callie, never knowing that Callie heard every word of their conversation. Tears come to the gentle brunette's eyes. At that moment, the elevator arrives on her floor and the doors open. Callie gets in and finds Alex already inside.

**ALEX **(noting Callie's tears)** : **"What's the matter with you?"

**CALLIE **(wiping her tears)** : **"Nothing. Just…"

**ALEX : **"What?"

**CALLIE : **"My ass of an ex-husband and his smart-ass little tart made some very nasty remarks about Erica and me… You heard about us, right?"

**ALEX : **"Yeah. So?"

**CALLIE : **"Well, that jerk-off had the brass balls to say that _he _couldn't show _his _ face around here because I'm involved with Erica after _he_ _cheated on_ _me with Izzie _ and the whole hospital knew about it!! The _nerve _of that bastard!" (closing her eyes, shaking her head, and sighing) "I don't even know why I'm letting them get to me."

**ALEX : **"That really sucks. Are you sure it's worth it?"

**CALLIE : **"What are you talking about?"

**ALEX : **"Your relationship with Erica. Is it worth everything you're going through?"

**CALLIE : **"Of _course _it's worth it, Alex. I adore Erica."

**ALEX : **"Hey, I'm just saying it would be easier not to have to go through all this crap, right?"

**CALLIE : **"It would be easier for us if people would just mind their business, but we have no control over whether other people talk about us or not. But it would not be easier to leave Erica. I can't live without her. I _need _her."

**ALEX : **"Whatever, man. I just know I don't like to have to go through crap if I can avoid it, you know?"

The elevator doors open on Callie's floor.

**CALLIE : **"You don't understand, Alex, but thanks for listening anyway. See you later."

Callie exits the elevator. Alex remains in the elevator as the doors close and it continues on to the next floor where Erica joins Alex.

**ERICA **(nodding in acknowledgement of Alex)** : **"Hey."

**ALEX : **"Hey." (after a minute of silence) "Listen, it sucks what you and Callie are having to go through."

**ERICA **(confused)** : **"What are Callie and I having to go through?"

**ALEX : **"You know, with people talking about you and stuff."

**ERICA **(concerned) **: **"Who's talking about us?"

**ALEX : **"Well George and Izzie, for one thing. Callie told me she heard them talking crap about the two of you and she was pretty upset about the whole thing. I told her it would be a lot easier to just go into hiding or give up the relationship altogether instead of taking flack from the whole hospital over it."

Erica's face drops and the blonde suddenly starts looking very sick. As soon as the doors open, Webber steps in and Erica walks off without another word.

_______________________**Scene 5**____________________________________

Three hours later, Erica walks into the apartment she shares with Callie looking like someone just died, but the expression on the blonde's face goes unnoticed by her fiancée.

**CALLIE **(smiling happily upon seeing the love of her life, wrapping her arms around Erica and kissing her)** : **"Hey, baby. Where've you been? I missed you."

**ERICA **(taking Callie's arms off of herself, serious)** : **"I need to talk to you, Cal."

**CALLIE : **"What is it?"

**ERICA **(looking destroyed)** : **"Callie, uh… God, I don't know how to say this, but…I… we…we can't get married."

**CALLIE **(annoyed)** : **"Don't even play like that, babe. That's not funny."

**ERICA **(looking deathly ill)** : "**Callie… I'm serious. We can't get married."

**CALLIE **(annoyed)** : **"Erica, don't be ridiculous. We love each other and we're getting married. Period."

**ERICA **(still very serious, grabbing Callie by the arms)** : **"_Callie_, _listen to me_. We can't get married."

**CALLIE **(finally realizing that Erica is serious, freezing momentarily, and then getting upset) : "Why?"

Erica drops her gaze to the floor, looking completely defeated.

**CALLIE : ** "_Why_, Erica?"(waiting for a response from Erica, but getting none) "Is there someone else?" (continues to look to Erica for answers, but still gets none) "_Is there?_"

With a shake of her head, Erica simply removes her ring, puts it in Callie's hand, and walks out.

_____________________________**Scene 6**_______________________________

The next day, in the third floor on-call room, Callie is sitting on one of the beds, crying inconsolably on Meredith's shoulder as Meredith holds her. Christina is standing by them, awkwardly patting Callie's shoulder in an uncomfortable attempt to offer support. Chief of Surgery, Richard Webber, walks by the door, which was left ajar. He peers in, sees the state that Callie is in, and walks in looking concerned.

**WEBBER **(speaking softly, sympathetically, putting a hand on Callie's back)** : **"Aw, Callie. Are you ok?"

Callie is crying too hard to be able to respond.

**MEREDITH **(quietly)** : "**She and Erica are having a few problems."

**CHRISTINA **(whispering to Webber out of the side of her mouth conspiratorially) : "The cardio-goddess has been double-dipping, if you know what I mean."

**MEREDITH **(frowning, reprimanding) : "Christina!"

Christina's hands and shoulders go up in a defensive posture.

**WEBBER **(confused) **: **"What? Are you implying that Erica is seeing someone else?"

**MEREDITH **(turning to Webber, speaking softly, still holding Callie)** : **"Apparently."

**WEBBER **(shaking his head, brow furrowed) : "No, she's not."

**CALLIE **(lifting her head off of Meredith's shoulder, speaking through her tears)** : **"I appreciate you trying to spare my feelings, Chief, but she _is_. She didn't even come home last night."

**WEBBER : **"Well, I know _that_. She spent the night in _my_ guestroom."

**CALLIE **(head whirls around to face Webber) : "She _what_?"

**WEBBER : **"She spent the night in my guestroom. She had stopped by to ask for that leave of absence… You knew about that, right?"

**CALLIE **(wiping her tears, sniffling)** : **"Yeah, I found out when I tried to find her here this morning."

**WEBBER : **"Well, she was so distraught over your break up that I didn't want her staying in some cold, lonely hotel room by herself, so I insisted she stay at my place."

**CALLIE **(extremely relieved) : "So she's really not seeing anyone else?"

**WEBBER : **"Not as far as _I_ know. I know I'm stepping over the line by saying this, and I don't make a habit of getting involved in the private lives of my attendings, but she told me she loves _you._"

Callie smiles for a moment and exhales sharply in relief, but then the smile fades.

**CALLIE **(sniffling, frowning and shaking her head in confusion)** : **"I don't get it. If she's not seeing anyone else and she loves me, then why'd she leave me?"

**WEBBER **(matter-of-factly)** : **Well, she wouldn't tell _me_ much, but you might want to talk to Karev. I saw Erica talking to him yesterday not long before she landed on my doorstep last night. They had their heads together and she looked upset about _something_. I bet he can shed some light on this."

**CALLIE **(leaping to her feet, giving Webber a big hug and kiss on the cheek) : "Thank you, Chief."

**_____________________________Scene 7_________________________**

Minutes later, Callie has found Alex sitting in front of one of the computers, engrossed in the screen.

**CALLIE **(frantically)** : **"Alex! There you are. Listen, I need to ask you something. Did you talk to Erica yesterday?"

**ALEX **(only briefly looking up from the screen)** : **"Yeah."

**CALLIE **(worried) : "What did you say to her?"

**ALEX **(shrugging absently, not looking up from the screen) **: **"I don't know."

**CALLIE **(franticly grabbing Alex by the front of his shirt)** : "**_Alex! What the __**hell**__ did you say to her?"_

**ALEX **(defensively)** : **"Nothing. Just that you're really having a tough time dealing with this whole gay engagement thing."

**CALLIE **(frustrated)** : **"What else?"

**ALEX **(annoyed)** : **"I don't know."

**CALLIE **(angrily, menacingly, tightening her grip on Alex's shirt, getting right in his face): "Alex, if you don't give me a straight answer right now, I swear to _**GOD**_…"

**ALEX **(exasperated)** : **"Allright! Geeez! I think I also commented that your life would be a lot easier if you just didn't have to deal with all this because it was causing you so much trouble… that you were upset about having to take so much flack over it with people talking about you and stuff."

**CALLIE **(angrily, incredulously, shoving Alex) : "_You said that to her?_ You _idiot_! Do you have _any_ idea what you've done?"

Callie starts to rush off, but briefly turns around to face Alex again.

**CALLIE **(furiously)** : **"You better pray that nothing's wrong with her, Alex, because if anything's happened to her because of you, so help me, I'm gonna kick your ass!"

Callie rushes out in a huff, leaving Alex feeling very nervous.

________________________**Scene 8**________________________________

A minute later, Callie is walking down the hospital hall. She is crying, worried out of her mind, racking her brain, wondering where Erica could be. She searches her mind for any clue, and is suddenly struck with a thought. Forty-five minutes later, Callie is pulling up to a boathouse on a lake. She sees Erica sitting at the edge of the pier and sighs with relief. She rushes out of the car and runs toward Erica.

**CALLIE **(frantically)** : **"Erica! Erica, listen to me, baby. Alex doesn't know what he's talking about, ok? He's an idiot. Don't let him upset you."

Upon seeing Callie, Erica closes her eyes and drops her head in defeat. Callie finally reaches the blue-eyed blonde and carefully sits down beside her. The Latina notes the tears in the eyes of the love of her life and her heart breaks. She reaches out and wipes them away.

**CALLIE **(gently)** : **"Ay, mi amor. (Oh, my love.) Please don't be upset. That moron Alex said something he had no business saying and…"

**ERICA **(shaking her head, whispering through her tears) : "It's not that."

**CALLIE **(suddenly realizing)** : **"Well, don't worry about what my sorry-ass ex and his stupid bitch said, either. They're lamer than Alex, if that's even possible."

**ERICA **(sadly, resigned)** : **"Callie… I don't care what anyone says or thinks about_ me_ anymore… but when Alex said that _you'd_ been crying because you were so hurt by what those two said… I couldn't take it. I couldn't stand being the cause of your pain. I'd rather walk away than see you hurt because of me."

**CALLIE : **"But, baby, you _weren't _the cause of any pain to me... except for when you left me. It's only narrow-minded people like them that caused me any pain, but you and I can get through anything together, I promise. Please believe me, sweetheart. I can live with a little prejudice, but I can't live without you."

**ERICA **(crying)** : **"Callie… I…"

**CALLIE **(putting her arm around Erica, pressing her forehead to Erica's temple, and whispering gently) **: **"Shhh. It's going to be ok. Everything is going to be fine, you'll see. Please come back home with me so we can get married and you can love, honor, and cherish me for the rest of our lives like you're supposed to."

Erica smiles, amused for a moment, and then turns serious again.

**ERICA **(sincerely)** : **"Oh, babe. I don't ever want to see you hurt, especially not because of me."

**CALLIE **(gently, rubbing Erica's back)** : **"Then you can't ever leave me because I'd be crushed."

Erica shakes her head doubtfully.

**CALLIE : **"Baby, do you love me?"

**ERICA **(smiling sadly)** : **"More than anything."

**CALLIE : **"Do you want to be with me?"

**ERICA : **"I don't know how I could live _without_ you."

**CALLIE** : "And I love _you_ and I want to be with _you_, so we should be together making each other happy, not away from each other, right? Come on, baby. Let's go home and finish planning our wedding, ok? Please?"

**ERICA **(giving in)** : **"Ok."

The pair stands together. They start to make their way back to their cars when Callie stops.

**CALLIE : **"Wait a minute. You're forgetting something."

**ERICA **(looking back to where she had been sitting) : "What?"

**CALLIE **(producing the ring box from her pocket)** : **"This."

Callie opens it, takes the ring out, and replaces it on Erica's finger with a quick kiss to Erica's hand.

**ERICA : **"Now, let's go home, fiancée."

________________________**Scene 9**_________________________________

The next day, Callie and Erica walk into Seattle Grace Hospital hand-in-hand.

**CALLIE : **"Ok, babe. I'm going to go check on a couple of my patients."

**ERICA **(nodding)** : **"Ok. I'm going to go talk to Richard about my leave of absence."

**CALLIE : **"Call me later so we can meet up again."

**ERICA : **"I will. See you soon, baby."

Erica leans over and gives Callie a kiss on the cheek which causes Callie to shiver with pleasure.

The pair smile warmly at each other as they part ways and head off in different directions. Minutes later Erica is standing in front of Richard Webber's office. She knocks lightly.

**WEBBER **(from inside) : "Come in."

Erica opens the door and enters.

**ERICA : **"Hey, Richard."

**WEBBER **(not actually surprised by Erica's return) : "Erica. What can I do you for?"

**ERICA : **"Well, about that leave of absence I requested…"

**WEBBER **(looking down, shuffling papers on his desk)** : **"What leave of absence?"

**ERICA **(smiling knowingly) **: **"Right. My mistake. Thanks, Richard."

**WEBBER **(gently)** : **"Anything for my head of cardio."

Erica maintains her smile as she turns to start for the door, but stops when Webber addresses her again.

**WEBBER : **"And Erica?"

**ERICA : **"Yes?"

**WEBBER : **"Callie adores you and she's going to be a good wife to you… so don't screw it up."

**ERICA **(chuckling) : "I hear you. Thanks again, Richard."

Erica leaves Webber's office with a smile on her face as she replays Webber's words in her mind. _Callie's going to be my wife, _she thinks happily to herself as if she is only now making the connection. She sighs contentedly until she walks halfway down the hall and spots George and Izzie headed right towards her from the opposite direction. Her smile fades and is replaced by angry determination as the ice-queen makes a return appearance. Neither resident sees the blonde until she is within two steps of them and it is too late to run away from her. She grabs George's right lapel with her right hand and Izzie's left lapel with her left hand and forces them both backwards into an empty on-call room just a few feet away.

**ERICA **(slamming the door behind her, angrily, menacingly) : "I'm only going to say this once so get this straight. Right now I'm not speaking to you as chief of cardio, or as an attending, or even as a co-worker. I'm talking to you as just plain Erica. If either one of you kings of compassion ever says anything to upset _my fiancée_ or cause friction in my relationship ever again, _I will make you wish you were dead_." (with great emphasis) "_**Do I make myself perfectly clear**_?"

Both George and Izzie are too scared to speak. They simply nod as their mouths hang open stupidly. Erica shoves them both backwards roughly as she releases their lapels. With a snort of disgust, Erica turns and leaves the room, slamming the door behind her.

**IZZIE **(appalled) **: **"Who does she think she is?"

**GEORGE **(just as appalled)** : **"I know, right? Just because she's head of cardio, that doesn't make her queen of everything around here. It would serve her right if something did go wrong with her wedding, especially since she's marrying _my_ ex."

George and Izzie exchange knowing glances.

______________________**Scene 10**__________________________________

Three days later, Callie's parents have arrived in Seattle upon Callie's request. Callie has summoned her parents to town in order to introduce them to Erica, unbeknownst to the Torres'. Callie's parents invite Callie and Erica over to their hotel suite for dinner. As the couple arrive at the door of Callie's parents' hotel room, Erica lets out a long, slow, breathe. Callie sees her girlfriend's nervousness and rushes to comfort her.

**CALLIE **(rubbing Erica's shoulders from behind)** : **"Baby, you're shaking like a leaf! It's going to be ok, mi cielo (my sky). We're going to do this together, ok?"

**ERICA **(still nervous)** : **"Ok."

Callie knocks and within seconds her parents open the door and invite the pair in. The introductions are slightly awkward, but civil. Throughout the meal, conversation has been mostly friendly, but a bit strained as Callie's parents pick up on the vibes between their daughter and her guest, and begin to suspect. Dinner over, everyone has adjourned to the living room for coffee.

**CALLIE **(clearing her throat nervously)**: **"So… mom, dad, we, that is, Erica and I… h-had something we… wanted to talk to you about."

Both parents avert their eyes uncomfortably as Callie takes Erica's hand.

**CALLIE **(nervously)** : **"I know that this is coming out of left field, but… you can see how close Erica and I are. W-ell… the fact of the matter is… we're… in love and… we've decided… to get married."

Neither elder Torres responds. They simply stare at the floor, shifting uncomfortably in their seats, avoiding eye contact.

**CALLIE **(after a moment)** : **"Did you hear me? I said Erica and I are getting married."

**MR. TORRES **(displeased)** : **"I'm not sure what you expect us to say here, Calliope."

**CALLIE **(starting to get upset)** : **"I expect you to say that you're happy that your only daughter has finally found love and is getting married."

**MRS. TORRES **(uncomfortably)** : **"Callie… these are not the conventional circumstances of a wedding, you understand."

**CALLIE **(sighing)** : **"I know, mom, but…" 

**ERICA **(cutting Callie off, squeezing her hand, looking at Callie meaningfully)** : **"Umm, honey, didn't you have to call Christina about that book?"

Callie is confused, but senses that Erica has a reason for asking her to leave the room. Though she's not quite sure what the reason is, she has complete faith and trust in Erica and immediately obliges.

**CALLIE **(extracting her phone from her purse and opening it as she gets to her feet and starts walking out) : "Y-Yeah. I'll be right back."

**ERICA **(pointedly) **: **"Take your time."

As soon as Callie has left the room, Erica turns back to Callie's parents.

**ERICA **(sincerely)** : **"Mr. and Mrs. Torres, I know that I'm not exactly what you foresaw when you envisioned Callie's future spouse, and I know that it can't be easy to come to terms with the fact that she's involved with a woman now and you haven't even had any time to process this yet… but I want you to know that…" (eyes tearing up) "I love your daughter _so_ much and my only objective here is to protect her and take of her and make her happy. I would've asked for your permission before I proposed to her, but I didn't know how to reach you. But now that I have this opportunity, I want to officially ask for your blessing. I want you to know how much I respect you as Callie's parents. You two are the most important people in the world to her. Having your approval is important to me because I know it means that much to her. So…" (looking first at Callie's mother and then her father) "ma'am, sir… may I have your daughter's hand in marriage?"

**MR. TORRES **(seeing the sincerity in Erica's eyes, resolve starting to crack)** : **"You're right. This is very unexpected very difficult for us, but…Do you really love our daughter?"

**ERICA **(becoming slightly emotional) : "More than my own life, sir."

**MRS. TORRES : **"And do you promise to always be there for her and listen to her?"

**ERICA **(close to tears)** : **"With all my heart."

**MRS. TORRES : **"And do you promise to never hurt her or disrespect her like that George did?"

**ERICA : **"You have my word, yes, ma'am."

**MR. TORRES **(looking to his wife for assurance before turning back to Erica) **: **"Then… I suppose… you… have our blessing."

With smiles all around, Mr. and Mrs. Torres get to their feet. Erica follows suit and then is embraced by, first Mr. Torres, and then Mrs. Torres.

**MRS. TORRES **(smiling)** : **"Bienvenida a la familia, hija. (Welcome to the family, daughter.)"

Erica breathes a huge sigh of relief.

**MRS. TORRES **(excitedly)** : **"So, tell me about the ceremony…"

At that moment, Callie returns just in time to see her parents hugging Erica, hear her mother's words, and see the happy expression on all three faces.

**MR. TORRES **(turning to Callie)** : **"Callie… I'm still not sure that I understand this, but… obviously you and Erica really love each other, so… it won't be easy, but we're going to try to accept this if this is what you want."

**CALLIE **(hugging her father)** : **"That's all I ask, dad. I know you didn't see this coming. Hell, _I_ didn't see this coming, but Erica is a wonderful person, I'm crazy in love with her, and I'm really, really happy with her, ok?"

**MR. TORRES **(shrugging)** : **"I'm trying here. I'm really trying. Well, I can be happy that my daughter is marrying a doctor!"

**CALLIE **( smiling, amused)** : **"Dad… I _am _a doctor."

Father and daughter share a laugh for a moment. Callie then steps away from her father and goes to Erica.

**CALLIE **(pulling Erica aside, curious and impressed)** : **"What did you say to them?"

**ERICA **(shrugging)** : **"I did the right thing. I showed them respect and I asked them for your hand."

**CALLIE **(blown away)** : **"You _what_????"

**ERICA **(matter-of-factly) **: **"I asked for their permission to marry you."

**CALLIE **(amazed) **: **"And that worked?"

**ERICA **(shrugging again, just as amazed)** : **"Apparently."

**MRS. TORRES **(discreetly coming to Callie's side and whispering in her ear while looking at Erica)** : **"Ay, hija. Quien me iba a decir a mi que yo iba a tener una nuera, y de contra, que iba a ser una gringa?"

Callie doubles over laughing.

**MRS. TORRES : **"Y nada menos que una rubia con ojos azules!"

Callie's head dips lower as she laughs harder and tears come to her eyes. Mrs. Torres walks away.

**CALLIE **(still laughing, wiping her tears)** : **"Oh, my God!"

**ERICA **(curious)** : **"What did she say?"

**CALLIE **(still laughing)** : **"She said" (stops to laugh) "who would have ever thought that she would have a gringa for a daughter-in-law, especially a blue-eyed blonde."

Erica smiles, tongue-in-cheek.

**ERICA **(amused)** : **"So, now I'm the gringa of the family. Nice."

**CALLIE **(still laughing, putting a hand affectionately on Erica's hip and giving her a kiss on the nose) : "Aww, baby. It's ok. You're _my _gringa."

_______________________**Scene 11**_____________________________________

A week later, Meredith and Callie are over at Christina's apartment. Callie is filling Meredith in on her ideas for the wedding as they sit on the couch waiting for Christina to come out of the bedroom.

**CALLIE : **"So, I was thinking, I want pink roses for the hall..."

**CHRISTINA **(coming in from the other room and overhearing what Callie has just said, shaking her head vigorously)** : **"No, no, no, no, no, no. No can do, kimosabe. The boss said no pink."

**CALLIE **(annoyed, giving Christina a menacing look)** : **"Christina… she may be _your _boss, but she's not _my _boss."

**MEREDITH **(confused)** : **"What's going on?"

**CALLIE **(sarcastically to Meredith) : "Oh, didn't you know? Christina is Erica's muscle in this wedding now. Oh, yeah. Ever since Erica lightened up on her and started teaching her, they've just become BFF's and now Christina finds it necessary to interfere in my wedding plans _at every possible turn_."

**MEREDITH **(getting to her feet, challenging Christina)** : **"Oh, really? And just who exactly do you think you are?"

**CHRISTINA **(getting in Meredith's face)** : **"I'm the _maid-of-honor_, beeeeeyooootch!!!! And if" (relishing the privilege of calling her mentor by first name outside of the hospital) "_Erica _says no pink, then there's _no pink._"

Callie stands and steps threateningly towards Christina. Meredith grabs Callie by the arm, and stops her from reaching Christina.

**CALLIE **(irritated)** : **"Meredith, do me a favor and slap a muzzle on Erica's bulldog before I have her put to sleep!"

**CHRISTINA **(innocently)** : **"Don't hate."

**MEREDITH **(trying to make peace)** : **"Allright. Allright. Let's be reasonable here." (turning to Callie) "Callie, you work out the color thing with Erica," (turning to Christina) "and Christina, you mind your business."

**CHRISTINA **(pointedly) **: **"If _Erica_ says it's ok."

Callie makes another lunge at Christina, but Meredith grabs the Latina's shirt by the neck and holds her back.

___________________**Scene 12**_______________________________________

A month later, it is late at night and Erica and Callie enter their bedroom, having just gotten home from another dinner with Callie's parents.

**CALLIE (**exhaling slowly, excitedly)** : **"Can you believe it, baby? In just 36 hours we're going to be getting _married_!"

**ERICA **(eyes wide in fear, jittery, shaking her head as she sits down on the bed)** : **"I don't even want to think about it. I operated on _Walter Tapley, _against my better judgment, and I wasn't this nervous."

**CALLIE **(coming to sit beside Erica, concerned)** : **"You still want to, right? No second thoughts?"

**ERICA **(smiling warmly, putting an arm around Callie's waist) **: **"No, baby, no. Of course not. I'm shaking in my scrubs here, but no second thoughts." (giving Callie an adoring look) "We've been through a lot together, and I wasn't always sure we'd make it, but here we are, just 36 hours out from our wedding. I can't wait to be married to you."

**CALLIE **(relieved) **: **"Good. _I_ can't wait to be married to _you_." (giving Erica a smoldering look) "You know…this is our last night together as a sizzling-hot, living-in-sin couple before we become an old married couple." (whirling around to straddle Erica, wiggling her eyebrows seductively, grinning evilly) "We better make the most of it."

Erica laughs and wraps both arms around Callie's waist. The Latina claims the blonde's lips. Erica allows Callie to guide her back to a lying position on the bed and hover over her. Shirts are unbuttoned and pants unzipped as the couple continues to kiss lovingly.

(fade to black, end scene)

[Rule #1 of writing: Always leave them wanting more!!! LOL] TO BE CONTINUED…

Will Callie and Erica get to have their wedding?

Will George and Izzie ruin everything for our favorite couple?  
Will Erica ever get tired of calling Mark an ape?

These questions and more will be answered in Denial 4.

P.S. And once again I say… _Chemistry_!!!!!


End file.
